Soji Mitsuka
Summary A gentle-natured 15-year old freshman of Yōgetsu Private Academy who is obsessed with the twintail hairstyle. One day, he encounters a mysterious beautiful girl named Twoerle, who appears before him from a parallel world. At the same time, monsters begin to appear in his town, and they start attacking the citizens. In the midst of the chaos, Thouars entrusted him with attribute power, thus suddenly transforming him into a twin tail warrior girl, known as Tail Red. His weapon is Sword of Fire, Blazer Blade (炎の剣ブレイザーブレイド Honō no Ken Bureizā Bureido?). In Vol 4, he gained two power up form: Riser Chain and Faller Chain. Powers and stats Tier: 8-C Name: Soji Mitsuka, Tail Red (nickname) Origin: Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Gender: Male, Female in Tail Red Form Age: 15 years Classification: Human, Twintail Warrior Powers and ability: Super speed, strength, durability, master swordsman, master hand-to-hand combatant, fire attacks, energy attacks, energy manipulation, materialization Destructive Capacity: Building Level (oneshotted Draggildy), possibly higher (destroied Dark Grasper's pocket realm) Range: Hundreds of meters Speed: Sub-sonic, possibly Supersonic Lifting strenght: Superhuman Striking strenght: Building Level Durability: Building Level Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Tail Gear - a device in the form of a red bracelet, which allows, through the use force of the Twintail "attribute power" (transformed into spiritual energy), reincarnated as Twintail Warriors. This gives a strong armor and powerful weapons, and improves physical performance. Photon Absorber - a device that absorbs damage. However, the limit of the incoming damage is limited. Eremera Orb - crystal containing the force of attraction to anything. Can be obtained by defeating an enemy who uses the power of this attraction. Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attraction - the power that exists in the human heart and allows to love something. Using it, you can achieve different effects. Like simply increasing the physical characteristics, and also to manipulation of water, fire, and even gravity. * Twintail attraction - the power of attraction to a tails hairstyle. Without this force will not work Tail gear. *'Flight' - if it necessary a Twintail Warrior can pretty quickly fly. *'Aura Pillar' - A Twintail Warrior sends his or her energy into the sky, which then drops down, getting to the enemy and depriving him of the ability to move. However, a powerful enemy can escape from capture a burst of aura (if it exceeds the aura aura of the warrior). *'Blazer blade' - A Twintail Warrior materializes Swords. These swords are very strong and sharp, only one blow can easily break through the thick armor of the Ultimegil's officer. *'Break release' - Behind Tail Red grow wings of fire, and from the hilt throws the flame, which gives it speed. This attack is much faster and more powerful than conventional blow with a sword. *'Grand flame' - The flame still concentrates on the tip of the blade, and it beats the opponent. While the destructive power of the attack is not too high, it allows you to punch even lasting the thick armor of the Ultimegil's officer *'Grand Blazer' - enhanced version of the Grand flame. A special feature is that the fire is not only focused on the blade, but get through the enemy armor, literally burning it inside. *''Fusionic Buster'' - A Twintail Warrior is combining elements of his or her armor with elements of other Twintail warriors armors, creates a powerful weapon that can defeat the Dark Grasper by one shot. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans